South Side, meet East Side
by Red-Leader-South
Summary: What happens when the roughest chicks in Tulsa meet the bad boys from the east side? Will some fall for the others or will there be serious rivalry problems? Oodles of POVs. M for lang.


**Well, here I go again. Another story, yeesh. Anywho! This is my first multiple personality fic. All these chicks are my friends and I am Jess coughlooselycough --' Sorry it's so long. 7 pages! Gah! Hope you like.**

**Disc: So far, I own everyone but Soda. **

* * *

**Mel's POV**

"Sodapop Curtis, don't you dare turn your back on me."

I shouted as the heavy tears blurred my vision. He turned around and looked at me. Soda was looking so good right now I just wanted to run and cry into his chest. No. He was the cause of this.

"Mel,"

His voice was cold and hard. Even his once lively eyes had lowered into a sullen gray color.

"Go home."

Unintentionally, I took a step back. How could he say that to me? Didn't he care about me? The tears came harder and the rain fell faster.

"Why?"

I whispered softly. He turned around again but didn't answer. A sharp pain delved into my stomach and I fell onto my knees. The mud stained my new white pants but I didn't care.

"Soda, please don't do this. I—I love you."

His eyes softened and he took a step towards me. I sat on my heels and watched him pleadingly. Please, Soda, please say you love me and that this was just a stupid fight. Please.

Please.

His face twisted and he…ran off in the other direction. He…he left. Sodapop left me there. I told him I loved him and he left. I lay in the rain and cried. How…

A drop of water hit my face and my eyes flew open. What the hell? Immediately, I sat up and looked around. Where was Sodapop? Please let him have forgiven me. Wha—where was I? It wasn't raining and I wasn't in the lot with Soda. Staring back at my pillow, I realized that was just a dream. Oh, thank god. Me and Soda have only been on two dates and I'm in love with him. Along with every other girl in Tulsa, well, except my friends of course. The last thing I need is to compete with my friends. Drip Hey, what the—Oh, great. My roof is leaking now. Maybe I could bum a few extra dollars off of Jess. Nah, she's scroungin' as it is. Johanna, yeah, Johanna could give me a buck or two. Or Jay, I need to go visit her. Gah! There's so many things I have to do this week. Drip Argh! What time is it anyway?

"Hey, when the clocks at 7:30, it kinda looks like a guy bending ov…Crap."

I was supposed to leave at 7:15 to open up the bar for Jess. Jesus. That chick has been working non stop all week and finally popped some sleepers last night. If I even see her today, I'll throw her ass back in bed. I light a smoke and throw it out.

"What the hell—oh, Malboros. Why the hell do I have Malboros? I gotta have some Kools in this house."

Yes, Kools! Nothin' like a good cancer stick for breakfast. Shit. I'm late. Shit. Shit. Shit. I jumped in my car and eventually got the keys in the right place.

"Come on, start. Start you bastard."

After about seven tries, she finally revved up, but…she wouldn't move. Dammit. What the hell is wrong now? I'm late already. Slamming the drivers door closed, I hurried over to the hood but was distracted.

"No. No. Dammit!"

Some son of a bitch had slashed my tires last night. This is fucking perfect. Every day when I have to go to work, everything is perfect but the ONE day I have to get up early, my tires get slashed.

"Shit."

I rubbed my face and ran back inside. Johanna, Johanna please answer the damn phone J.

**Johanna's POV**

"Who the heck is calling at 8 in the morning?"

My hand reached around the nightstand lazily while my head sank into my pillow,

"Hewwo?"

I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Johanna? Are you awake?"

"Not riilly. 'el? Wha's goin' on?"

"You sound like you got no sleep last night."

"Close enough. What's wrong?"

"Jess asked me to open up the Alcove for her and my tires got slashed. Could you please drive me down there? I'd owe you one big time."

"Sure. I'll be right there. Are you at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. Stand outside and I'll be right there.

"Thank you so much, J."

"Yeah, yeah."

I hung up and rolled out of bed. Literally. Ow…crap, that hurt. Yawning, I threw a nearby shirt on and grabbed my keys. Luckily for Mel, the car started smoothly enough. I don't know how safe it is to dr…zzzzzzzz. _SCRREECH_ GAH!

"Jesus, I almost hit that Camero. All right. All right. I'm awake. Holy crap that was scary."

Mel jumped into my car as soon as I entered her block,

"I'm so sorry about this. I overslept and didn't even have time to put on makeup."

Whoa, she was right. She wasn't matching or anything.

"Yeah, I know I look like crap."

"Nah, you look good, Mel."

"Pfft. Get here alright?"

"Besides for the fact I almost hit a sweet brown Camero, yeah I'm fine."

"Jesus, that woulda been bad."

"You're tellin' me. Wait, so why's Jess need you to open the Alcove."

"She's friends with the boss who's comin' in early and he lost his keys or somethin'."

"You mean, Jess has the keys to a bar?"

"Yeah, scary thought, isn't it?"

"Her and Bec."

"Man, those two? They ain't got no blood left. It's just pure whiskey."

I laughed. It'd be even funnier if it wasn't a possibility. Becca and Jess drank a lot and drank together. Becca's favorite quote just happens to be 'friends who drink together, stay together.' Those two had serious alcohol problems but they were the fun alcoholics. They danced on tables and played poker and did karaoke when they were drunk unlike the people who just pick fights when they see the bottom of the bottle. People are always surprised when I get drunk 'cause I'm s'posed to be the good girl who calls the police when someone's toting pot. As Mel so eloquently put it, Pfft. I like gettin' drunk it's kinda fun to be wacky.

"Hey, Mel, you ever—"

She wasn't there. Where the hell? Oh, she's openin' the bar. I guess we're here. Wonder if she's got any Kool's on her. Stupid question. That girls always got an open pack somewhere. Ah! I pulled out my best Zippo lighter with a 'J' on the front and slickly lit my smoke. There's six of us girls: Laurel, Jess, Bec, Mel, Emily, an' Me an' as far as I'm concerned, we split up into three pairs. Bec and Jess are the drunkards, Em and Laurel are the shoplifters, an' me an' Mel are the chain smokers. Don't the six of us sound like a lovely bunch of proper ladies.

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

And there she was again. Jesus Christ, she made me jump straight outta my skin right there.

"Nothin'."

I smirked her way. My stomach grumbled and I heard hers groan twice as load,

"Hungry?"

She looked my way, not paying attention. Probably thinkin' about Sodapop. Those two are perfect together, I swear. If I had a guy like that, I'd be one happy chain smoker. I wasn't so big on how Soda looks, just how he acts. That's awesome.

"You bet."

"How's 'bout we head down to Burger King, grab a bite?"

"I thought you'd wanna get back to sleep."

"Eh, who needs it."

She chuckled at me and grabbed another Kool,

"Don't be like Jess or we'll have to knock you out, too."

Jess was a workaholic with a serious drinking problem or at least an alcoholic with a serious working problem.

**Laurel's POV**

I wish I could get some shut eye. Just about every day this fuckin' week I overslept and now I can't even keep my eyes closed. Ffffff. Mind as well do somethin' while I'm up.

"J?"

I called peekin' in her room. Huh. She wasn't there oh well. I snatched up a note pad and a pen and wrote down that I was goin' out. Switches, couple bucks, smokes, jacket, you know, the basics. I lived here with J but we weren't related. I never met my father and my mother eloped with some buisnessman to Colorado. That was pathetic. The way she decided to tell me I would never see her again was a note taped to the back of the door saying: 'Honeybun, I've gone away for awhile. See you sometime. Love you.' 'See you sometime' what does that even mean?

"Fuckin' bitch."

I cursed, throwin' the empty pack towards the ground. The streets were pretty empty at 9 am on a Saturday.

"What to do, what to do. I could jump someone."

Smiling wickedly, I looked around to find: absolutely no one. Lovely. Maybe I could head down to Jess's and Bec's place. Nah, we had to drug Jess just to get her to go to sleep last night. Last thing I wanna do is wake her up. How's 'bout Mel? I could head over there but when I checked in the window at Jerry's Market, the were sellin' everything at a five finger discount. Stealin' things gave me such an adreneline rush and I was so good. Even the girls say I gotta knack for swipin'. Hell, I once snatched Jess's wallet right out of her back pocket and nicked a few bucks, but hell if I ever do that again. She almost fuckin' broke my jaw. Damn.

Hell, stealin' got me a great job and all my best friends. So, it can't be all bad. Ah, Jerry's Market, just the place. The clerk was asleep but that fuckin' bell woke him up. Oh well, who's real alert at 9 in the mornin'? Let's see, let's see. I'am purty hungry. Couple candy bars, packs of Kools, and, what the hell, a beer. I patted everything down as far as it would go and pretended like I was awful sick as I walked straight outta there.

"Suckah."

I laughed once I'd rounded the corner. If anyone could steal somethin' was a greaser. Whoever thought of putting pockets on the insides of jean jackets was a fuckin' genius. Mel's house was quiet as every other damn sleepy house on this street, but her car was still there. I checked it out and realized why: the tires'd been slashed. God, whoever the hell did it was kinda stupid 'cause Mel can replace her tires for free down at the station and even if she couldn't that whatshisname she's datin' would give it to her 'fore she even asked.

It's not like any of us every lock our doors anymore so I just strolled right on in and pulled out my spoils. The phone rang and I shrugged,

"Yello?"

"Laurel, 's'at you?"

"Jess, I thought were sure drugged you good."

"What the hell? You think I'm new to drugs. Jesus. What you doin' down there anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doin' awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You know if Mel opened the bar like I asked?"

"Nah, I ain't seen her since last night."

"All right. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, and lets try to stay sober today, ah?"

"No promises."

"You're such a damn drunk."

"Friggin' theif."

Now, who else on this planet could give me a conversation like that? Generally, if someone calls her a damn drunk she'll give them a good one right in the gut. But, hey, 'pparantly I'm special. I heard the door open behind me,

"No, no, no. You see to get it to fit in, you have to rotate it around…um 120 degrees before it'll go in smoothly. Even before then, it's gotta be greased up good."

Who knows what the hell J and Mel could possibly be talkin' 'bout.

**Becca's POV**

God dammit. She was up,

"Jess, get your damn ass back in bed."

"Shit."

I heard her cuss. As she walked by my doorway, I suggested,

"If you're trying to convince me you're asleep, don't talk on the phone."

"I ain't tired, dammit."

"You outta be, considering you haven't slept in 18 years."

She was actually 19, but I was trying to be clever. Yeah, you see how that works. Sighing at her stubbornness, I put away my switch and stood at the doorway and watched her. I told her to go to bed and she heard, watch tv.

"Do you know what 'go to bed' means?"

She growled back,

"No."

"God, Jess, you're stubborn as a god damn mule."

She looked at me and made a sort of 'baa' noise before scrunching up her face,

"Sheep are stubborn, too."

I laughed and sat down on the other side of the couch. She looked over to me,

"And when'd you get around to bein' my mom?"

"Pfft."

My hand slapped the back of her head and she reached around and punched me in the stomach. What a loving relationship we had. I went off towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Cornfed!"

She shouted from the couch. The two of us just loved shouting cornfed at the most random moments. One thing I never got 'bout Jess's house was that there were always sandwiches in the fridge. I have spent whole weeks at this house and never seen Jess make one sandwich. Yet, there's always sandwiches in the fridge. Me an' Jess weren't sisters but we mind as well be since I moved in after I ditched my folks.

I tossed a Pepsi towards the couch and got one for myself,

"Hey, Bec, Wile E.'s on."

Both of us loved watching Wile E. Coyote. She love Wile E. and I loved the Roadrunner and we competed over who was better every time the show was on.

"Beep, beep."

She pretended to hold up a sign,

"Yipes."

Two 19 year old girls sitting cross-legged on the floor drinking Pepsi and watching Roadrunner musta been a funny image.

**Emily's POV**

Why the hel—heck didn't I just push that fat lady out of the way? I had to do the right thing and let her walk out first. Damn fat lady and her ugly alligator shoes. I can't believe I got caught swipin' a switch. Laurel's never gonna let me forget this. Damn. They could at least have a heater in the cells or somethin'. Probably why they call it the cooler. Ha! Ouch, bad pun.

Lookin' both ways there were no guards, anywhere. I slipped off my right shoe and pulled out the foot-shaped paddy thingy that was fun to poke. Under it, I'd taped a flat piece of folded over paper with pixi stick powder in the middle. Slyly, I put some on my tounge and I held some up to my nose and inhaled deeply. It took a few blinks and my eyes started to water but after awhile I became normal again. Well…normal?

"He he, iguanas. Will you shut up about iguanas? How's 'bout you shut up about everything? Bring it on you, hobo. Oh it's been brought you were just to stupid to see it. Wanna start somethin'? Well—"

A guard rapped on the bars and looked at me like I was possesed. Why? Just 'cause I talk to myself? Pshaw.

"Jerk."

Suprisingly, the sniffing of pixi sticks had nothing to do with me being…er weird. That's just how I am.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Especially about the characters. These chicks are weird in real life and some of these discussions actually happened. Which ones the best so far?**  



End file.
